


更衣室被蒙上双眼的play

by pupina



Category: sprots rpf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupina/pseuds/pupina





	更衣室被蒙上双眼的play

Marco哼着小调，从训练场走回更衣室，随意的把汗湿的球衣搭在肩膀上，另一只手把湿漉漉的垂在脑门前的发丝梳到脑后。

我现在的发型一定很怂很没型，不知道魏登费勒上次推荐的发胶会不会更好一点…

Marco叹口气，推开更衣室的大门。

站在衣柜门前解开球裤上的绳结，突然听到身后传来特意放缓的脚步声。

现在还在训练的还有谁吗？Marco正准备回头，突然肩膀被身后的人按住，然后被压到柜子上不能动弹。

Marco被吓了一跳，“该死的，别开这种无聊的玩笑！”Marco吼道，他本来就浑身酸痛，还被狠狠压制住，简直太糟糕了。

“你到底是谁？喂！”Marco被放倒在更衣室的地上，双手被戴上一个冰冰凉凉的金属环，他意识到这可能是手铐。

我在自己球队的更衣室被铐上手铐？这简直太荒谬了，Marco开始挣扎，但最终还是被套上了一个眼罩，眼前一片漆黑。

Marco有点慌了，他开始放缓了语气，试探地喊一些喜欢恶作剧的队友的名字，并说：“嘿别开玩笑了，这有点过头了。”

但是做出这一切的人没有作出回答，只是伸手缓缓地把Marco已经松松垮垮的球裤褪了下来。并且抚上了Marco被内裤包裹的圆润的臀部，不断的揉捏，Marco感觉到自己浑身的汗毛都要炸起来了。

这简直太恶心了，自己竟然在被一个变态一样的男人摸着…天哪！

如果要问为什么Marco知道这个变态的性别，除了只有男人能压制住自己的挣扎外，他还能清晰的感觉到有一个火热的硬物顶在自己的屁股上，该死的，他知道那是什么玩意儿！

他的双腿被人拉开，内裤被粗暴的扯下来，Marco再一次破口大骂，但是没有能阻止那人的手指缓缓插入的动作。

Marco感觉到了难以及齿的屈辱和疼痛。

为什么，我做了什么吗，他到底是谁…

终于，那人的手指缓缓抽离，Marco刚想喘一口气，没想到下一秒一个巨大粗长的东西狠狠顶了进来！他的腰被按住，那人分开自己的双腿，急不可耐的挤了进来，不停地在自己体内抽插。

Marco觉得在球场上被铲倒的疼痛也比不上现在，他能感觉到后面好像快撕裂了，疼痛难忍，Marco咬牙，不想让悲鸣从嘴中传出来，但是他还是失败了……

听到自己的呻吟后，那人明显停顿了一下，然后更加猛烈的撞击袭来，每一次都深深插入，每一次都按着因痛苦而扭曲的雪白的肉体疯狂逼近，至死不休。

又是狠狠的几次顶撞，他把那折磨了Marco许久的东西退了出来，下一秒，粘稠的液体喷射在Marco已经难以合拢的大腿上。

Marco好像快要哭出来了，他恶心的想吐，尽量趁这段时间努力的用手肘支撑自己向远处爬去，他能感觉到大腿上滑落的浊液和从下体流出的东西，一定是血，因为他现在痛的都快没知觉了。

他看不见路，只是本能的恐惧施暴者，然后想逃。

那人看着Marco努力的想离开，露出了玩味的笑容，突然拽住Marco的脚踝，把他又拖了回来，Marco发出绝望的惨叫，那人再一次压在他身上，疯狂的吻覆在Marco的后颈上，又好像是忍不住了一般，激动的啃咬身下人微微颤抖的肩膀。

Marco眼前的黑色眼罩慢慢被浸湿……

“为什么你要这么做，我得罪过你吗，我道歉，你放了我好吗……”

Marco哽咽着哀求，他直觉再这样下去自己一定会被操坏的。

那人只是轻轻舔去了Marco脸上的泪水，很温柔的样子，但他毫不留情的顶弄和近乎强暴的行径昭示了他就是一个魔鬼。

Marco被强迫着换了不同体位，按在墙上，像狗一样趴在地上然后高举屁股，被禁锢在怀里随着那人的冲刺摆动……

所有他平时想都不敢想的事，今天都他妈的发生了。

Marco诅咒着一切，终于晕死过去。

第二天醒来，Marco发现自己已经躺在自家床上，浑身酸痛就像被汽车碾压过一般，但是下身似乎被上了药，已经不再红肿流血。

Marco拿过手机看了看日期，发现自己还可以休息两天再回球队，松了口气，该死的，他真的需要好好休息一下。

躺在床上，Marco逼迫自己不再回忆那场恶心的性交，但是眼前总重复循环播放那罪恶的一切。

突然Marco想起，能够进入球员更衣室，知道自己都训练习惯，还知道自己家庭住址，只可能是自己的队友了！

Marco被自己的联想吓到了，他告诉自己不要去怀疑队友，但是……

两天之后，Marco回到球队，休息时他还特意去找了优秀的按摩师，现在腰已经不再酸痛了。

Marco告诉自己，就当被条狗咬了一口吧，别像个怨妇一样了，我得努力恢复过来。

……当然，Marco是在脑海中把那个人鞭尸无数次后才这么说的。

Marco强撑着对队友露出笑容，打了个招呼。训练时，Marco却因为与队友身体上的触碰而有点不自在……

之后Marco赶快回到更衣室，在别人回来之前脱下湿透的球衣，他现在可不想在队友面前露出被啃咬亲吻拍打到满是淤青红印的身体。

更衣室的门突然开了。

Marco回头，震惊而又恐惧的道：“你们……”


End file.
